AT With Flynn&Drake: Parents' Business Hunting
by BossKing109
Summary: Pilot: Flynn, Drake, Lisa, BMO, and Stormo go to the Nightosphere to stay at Hunson's while their parents are on another business trip. Curious of what their job is, Flynn and Drake sneak back to Ooo along with Stormo and a new friend, Dust and hunt down clues and answers that will lead them to more than what they expected. Rated K for now. Sequel to Change.
1. Character List

Adventure Time with Flynn and Drake

Characters

**Flynn Legacy Mertens:** Male; Half-human and half-vampire; Son of Finn Mertens and Marceline Abadeer; Age: 11; Weapons: Steel Sword and Sword of the Dead; Looks more like Finn; raven black hair; dark blue eyes; Has Finn's skin tone; tan shorts that go below his knees; gray T-shirt; Crush: Princess Pretty (In the future); Best friend: Drake; Grandparents on mother's side: Hunson and Hannah Abadeer or Lord and Lady of Evil; can sing and talk in auto-tune; very strong and agile for his age; very good at guitar; good at singing;

**Sidney Legion Mertens:** Female; Half-human and half-vampire; daughter of Finn Mertens and Marceline Abadeer; Age: 9; Looks more like Marceline; Has Finn's hair color; light brown eyes; blue grey skin; white jeans; brown top; Weapon: Purple axe-bass; Grandparents on Marceline's side: Lord and Lady of Evil; can only talk in auto-tune; good at singing and banjo; Best friend: Raen

**Scarlet Destiny Mertens:** female; half-vampire and half-human; daughter of Finn the human and Marceline the vampire queen; Age: 6; red eyes; black hair with the end of it being blonde; pale blue skin; yellow skirt; red and gray top; afraid of the ocean; plays viola; interest in video games like her brother; likes scary movies; part of the safety patrol; can't sing nor talk in auto-tune; Best friend: Goliad; Grandparents on mother's side: Hunson and Hannah Abadeer or Lord and Lady of Evil; grandparents on father's side: Susan and Steve Strong;

Likes: scary movies; cute things; sparkles; viola; video games; Halloween; Christmas; piranhas; sharks; swimming; weapons; flowers; adventuring; mountain climbing; nature; animals; skiing; diving from tall heights; playing pretend; dancing; helping her mother; cooking; Korean food; keeping people safe; Techno music; rap; rock; loud music; playing in the rain and mud; people who be themselves; being herself; skateboarding; plays; funny things; making people laugh; being independent; sugar; spice;

Dislikes: spiders; scorpions; family or friends fighting; being yelled at; the ocean; family or friends being in danger; animals in trouble or fighting; littering; nature being damaged; being cold; sickness; olives; cabbages; evil people; people being unkind; soft music; formality; not being herself; liars; lying; unfairness; being fashionable; when people are sad; sour food;

* * *

**Drake Ice Cream Stretch**: Male; Half-magical dog and half-rainicorn; oldest son and child of Jake the dog and Lady Rainicorn; Age in magical rainidog years: 13; Age in human years: 8; Looks more like Jake; Has Jake's face; Has Lady's horn; Has Lady's body; Has Jake's rear end; Best friend: Flynn; Crush: Mila; Grandson of Margret, Joshua, Bob and Ethel; Horn grows bigger as he gets older; Can only turn things into certain colors at certain ages; Stretchy power limit grows farther as he gets older; very good at acoustic guitar;

**Lisa Crystal Stretch**: Female; half-magical dog and half-Rainicorn; oldest daughter of Jake the dog and Lady Rainicorn; Age in magical Rainidog years: 12; Age in human years: 7; Looks more like Lady; Has Lady's face; blonde hair; Has Lady's horn; the most mature out of her siblings; plays piano; Has Jake's body; Has Lady's rear end; Best friend: Mila; Crush: Lord Damon Jr.; she can only turn things at a limit of certain colors; doesn't use her stretchy powers often

**Raen Rainbow Stretch**: female; half-magical dog and half-rainicorn; second oldest daughter of Jake and Lady; Age: 11 in rainidog years and 5 in human years; plays violin; Looks more like Lady; has the body of Lady except the tail and hind legs; blonde hair; she doesn't have a horn; can only change the color of certain things; Best friend: Sidney; doesn't have a limit of her stretchy powers

**Megan Bark Stretch**: female; half-magical dog and half-rainicorn; youngest daughter of Jake and Lady; Age: 9 in rainidog years and 2 in human years; Looks more like Jake; Jake's body except the legs and tail; blonde hair; obsessed with fashion; she can use her stretchy powers but doesn't because she thinks it's disgusting and "unfashionable"; her horn can change color but can't grow; she can't turn anything into a different color; Black mails her siblings or others if she finds out about their situations that they're parents don't know; Best friend: Horace and Night-Vision; Crush: Night-Vision

**Jake Jr. Special Bacon Pancakes Stretch:** male; half-magical dog and half-rainicorn; youngest son of Jake and Lady; Age: 7 in rainidog years and 10 months in human; a puppy; the only one out of his siblings who looks exactly like a puppy which is one of the two reasons special is in his middle name; the other reason is he's the only sibling with the tallest horn; he has blue stripes on his fur; likes to sing than play an instrument; he looks up greatly to his older brother; he can change colors of things but has difficulty and sometimes forgets how to do it; doesn't have stretchy powers; Best friend: Ina

* * *

**Janette (Jane or Jay for short) Lee Abadeer**: Female; half-vampire and half-human; daughter of Marshall Lee the Vampire King and Fionna the Human; Age: 15; Looks more like Fionna; Has Marshall's hair color (Later on she dyes her hair blue but leaves black streaks); hazel eyes; pale blue skin; blue jeans; violet top; Best friend: Vanellope; Granddaughter of Lady and Lord of Evil; can only sing in auto-tune; great at singing and guitar; Weapon: Golden Sword; strong and agile for her age;

**Eric Fang Abadeer II:** Male; half-vampire and half-human; son of Fionna the human and Marshall Lee the Vampire King; Age: 10; Looks more like Marshall; Has dark brown spiky hair; red eyes; fair skin; yellow shirt; black shorts at knee level; Best friends with: Christian and Ben; Crush: Princess Pretty's younger sister, Audrey (In future events); Weapon: Light blue axe-bass; can't sing in auto-tune; good at singing and drums; clever and mischievous for his age; fast runner; grandson of Lord and Lady of Evil; Named after his great-grandfather;

* * *

**Mila Cupcake Monochromicat**: Female; half-magical cat and half-Monochromicorn; oldest daughter and child of Cake the cat and Lord Monochromicorn; Age in magical Monochromicat years: 13; Age in human years: 8; Looks more like L.M; Has Cake's face; Has Cake's body and eyes; Has L.M's rear end; can talk but prefers to speak in Morse Code most of the time; usually speaks in Morse Code to her parents; Best friend: Lisa; Crush: Drake;

**Lord Damon Monochromicat Jr.:** Male; half-magical cat and half-Monochromicorn; oldest son of Cake the cat and Lord Monochromicorn; Age in Monochromicat years: 11; Age in human years: 10; Looks more like Cake; Has Cake's face but white hair like his father; the rest of his body resembles his father's; has L.M's eyes; can open black holes smaller than his father makes; like his sister, Damon usually speaks Morse Code to his parents but would talk to his friends in English; Best friend: Ben;

**Horace Black-Hole Monochromicat**: male; half-magical cat and half-monochromicorn; second oldest son of Cake and L.M; Age: 11 in monochromic at years and 5 in human; Looks more like Mo-Chro; body and head of L.M except the tail; prefers to only speak in Morse-Code;; he has trouble opening black holes; he can see very well in the dark; Best friend: Megan; Crush: Raen

**Night-Vision Frizz Monochromicat**: male; half-cat and half-monochromic; youngest son of Cake and L.M; Age: 8 in monochromic at years and 1 in human; Looks completely like Mo-Chro except he has the fur of Cake on his body; prefers English than Morse-Code; can open black holes but doesn't know how to close them; has excellent night-vision and somehow able to take pictures with his eyes; Best friend: Megan

**Ina Code Monochromicat**: female; half-cat and half-monochromic; youngest daughter and child of Cake and Mo-Chro; Age: 6 in monochromic at years and 5 months in human years; Looks completely like Cake except she has her father's dark skin than fur; likes to use her stretchy powers a lot; knows how to control black holes; she can understand Morse-Code but not speak it; Best friend: Jake Jr.; Crush: Jake Jr.

* * *

**Benjamin (Ben for short) Sour Loghan Bubblegum:** Male; candy person; son of King (Braco) and Queen Bubblegum; Age: 15; Looks more like Braco; purple eyes; light yellow skin and pink shaggy hair; pink shirt; red jeans; purple hair; Unlike his parents, Ben isn't really a goody-two-shoes; good at fighting, especially magic-to-magic; Best friends with: Eric, Damon and Christian; Crush: Janette

**Vanellope Canis Gumball:** Female; daughter of King and Queen (Braca) Gumball; Age: 14 Looks more like Braca; pink skin; grey eyes; brown, long, straight hair; red top; pink skirt; Like Ben, she doesn't completely follow the rules; part werewolf; She grows sharp canine teeth when angry and gains red eyes; keen sense of smell; she has a strong admiration for the moon; Best friend: Janette

* * *

**Christian Frostbite Petrikov:** Male; human; son of Simone (Ice Queen) and Dr. Prince (Benny); Age: 15; Looks more like Benny; light blue skin; dark brown eyes; orange hair; can't control his ice powers when in rage; black jeans; blue shirt; white sneakers; able to talk to ice monsters; ice ninja in training; Best friends: Ben, Ace, and Eric; Christian was born after Ice Queen gained her sanity and became good, therefore he is good as well; Chris took his mother's last name since his father (and Betty) couldn't remember his last name

**Bianca Snow Petrikov:** Female; human; daughter of Simon (Ice King) and Dr. Princess (Betty); Age: 13; Looks more like Betty; dark caramel skin; snow white eyes; long curly chocolate brown hair; veterinarian; like her cousin, Bianca was born after Ice King regained his sanity, so she isn't like how her father used to be; blue skirt; white top; black shoes; Best friend: Zia (future events); Crush: Ace

* * *

**Dust Neo Octsim:** Female; half-wizard and half-fire elemental; daughter of Ash, and FP (now FQ); Age: 11;face resembles Flame Queen's; has FQ's fiery hair; has Ash's hair color (but she later dyes orange streaks on it); has Ash's grey skin; yellow eyes; yellow sleeveless shirt; black shorts; unlike her parents, Dust isn't evil; good at singing and fighting; half the powers of her parents; secretly friends with Flynn and the others; Best Friend: Flynn; Crush: Flynn;

**Zia Light Burn Flare**: Female; half wizard and half-fire elemental; daughter of Ashley and Flame Prince; Age; 13; Weapon: Flaming Mace; Looks more like Ashley; orange skin; pointy ears; light green eyes; light red fiery hair; red pants; blue top; green shoes; Like Dust and her brother, Zia isn't really evil but her parents are so she meets with her friends secretly (future events); Best friend: Bianca; Crush: Christian;

**Ace Sun Glow Flare**: Male; half wizard and half-fire elemental; son of Ashley and Flame Prince; Age: 12; Weapon: Phoenix Blade; Looks more like Flame Prince; Ashley's grey skin; snow white spiky hair that goes up like regular fire and the tips are red; doesn't have pointy ears; orange eyes; white skinny jeans; orange long sleeve shirt; dark green sneakers; very skilled at weapon combat; even though he's half-fire elemental, Ace secretly trains as an ice ninja with Ben, Eric, Christian, Drake and Flynn (future events); his parents are evil, but Ace is secretly friends with the others like Zia and Dust (future events); Best friend: Christian;

* * *

**Princess Pretty**: Female; human; daughter of King Charming and Princess Willow; Age: 12 (debut); dark green eyes; olive skin; brown skirt and yellow top; becomes evil when she gets jealous of Flynn becoming closer to Dust than her; real name: Rebecca; Best friend: Audrey; Crush: Flynn

**Audrey Beaut Charlow**: Female; human; daughter of King Charming and Queen Willow; Age: 10; purple eyes; light tan skin; red jeans; black top; Audrey doesn't like being so formal like her parents and her sis; she hates being treated like just a princess; she wants to be known more than a princess and lead her own path in life; Best friend: Eric (future events);

**Princess Assassin**: female; human; daughter of King and Queen of Assassins; Age: 15; pink eyes; peach skin; brownish blonde hair in a pony tail that stops at the middle of her back; black pants; grey and brown armor; light blue combat boots; stealthy; sneaky; real name: Sophie; friend: Ben (future events); Crush: Ben (future events)

**Prince Assassin:** Male; human; son of King and Queen of Assassins; Age: 14; crimson red eyes; fair skin; dark blue spiky hair with blonde streaks; Grey short sleeved shirt; brown skinny jeans; Real name: Ryose; Friend: Vanellope (future events)


	2. Chap 1:Going to the Nightosphere

"Again?!" Flynn and Drake yelled in shock, despair and disappointment.

"Boys, you know it's our job." Marceline said after she and Finn said they were going on another business trip.

"But this is the fourth time this week!" Drake whined.

"We'll be back soon, okay?" Lady kissed Drake's forehead. "Meanwhile you'll-" Finn started. "Be babysat by grandpa, we know." Flynn cut him off.

"Can we at least bring Stormo?" Sidney questioned.

"Of course," Finn replied. "You guys know how to get in the Nightosphere right?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Lily answered. "But why didn't we get to stay at Aunt Fionna and Uncle Marshall's like Sidney, Raen, Megan, Goliad, and Jake Jr.?"

"Because they couldn't take all of you. Now we're going. Be safe."

After the parents left, the kids had snacks and watched TV before Flynn made a smiley face on the floor, doused it with bug milk and chanted the Latin words.

During all that, Flynn grew suspicious of his parents' job they frequently went to.

'I'm gonna find out what their job is. I need an explanation.' he thought.

"I see that look on your face," Lisa stated. "Don't go in mischief and try anything. I'm warning you."

"I won't. Promise." Flynn put his hands up defensively. Lisa glanced at him one last time before jumping in the portal.

Flynn smirked, 'It's not like what I'm planning is mischief. Just curiosity.' he thought before jumping in the vortex and being swallowed by flames and then darkness…

* * *

**Over the years Lady and Jake had four more pups after Drake. Next chapter. The Bet.**

**-BossKing109**


	3. Chapter 2: The Bet

Flynn knocked on the Lord of Evil's door. The demon was still evil, just not to anybody who was family or friends of the family.

The door opened to reveal Hunson Abadeer. "Hi Uncle Hunson!" cried Drake and Lisa. "Hi grandpa!" Flynn and Beemo said. _"Hello_ _my grandfather_," Stromo said in his mind. He couldn't talk like Goliad but could read minds and communicate by telekinesis.

"Hey kids! How's it going Stormo?" Hunson said as his face lit up and he petted Stormo. Flynn gave him the note. "Here,"

Hunson took it and read the note in his mind which Stormo could read. "Oh, boy! You guys got permission to go to McNightand's again! When was the last time we all went there?"

"I think three visits ago," BMO said.

"Well you guys want to go right now?"

"Can we play Demon Disaster the video game first?" Drake asked. "I think I might've gotten five levels higher than Lily!"

"Level 76," Lisa stated.

"Level 81," said Drake.

"Dang it!"

"Don't forget that Flynn is the best at that game," Hunson said.

"Yep. Level 128." bragged Flynn.

"Pfft. Flynn is the best at any game." Drake said crossing his arms.

"Not any game," Lisa rolled her eyes.

"You wanna bet on that?" Drake shot Lisa a look.

"If Flynn gets to Level 163 I won't tell on you guys, I'll do your homework for 4 months and 1 week; and you each get 15 favors from me." said Lisa.

"And if he doesn't, we have to do your chores, let you know our secrets, and you get 10 favors from each of us." Drake said.

"Deal!"

Drake and Lisa shook hands. Flynn face palmed. If he lost he would have to do Lisa's chores, give her 10 favors, and worst of all; tell her all his secrets.

He couldn't risk having to tell Lisa about the plan. And he couldn't sneak out now since it would be too sudden even though that would mean there would be no bet.

After all, that was a rule for them. If someone involved in the bet isn't present during the time they start, the bet is cancelled and that person owes the others each 3 solids. Now he actually HAD to win this.

"Alright, let's just get this over with." Flynn sighed and entered the house.

But when he saw the console, he became confused. So did the others.

"Oh yeah! I forget to mention that I saved all of your data and uploaded them on the new PS6 I bought." exclaimed Hunson happily. The children cheered.

* * *

Flynn and Lisa got to their positions. "You can help Flynn, Drake. I want to make sure I get bonus points for beating _both _of you." Lisa said. Drake rolled his eyes and took a controller and sat by Flynn. "And no reading minds, Stormo!" Drake told the creature.

"The game began: _Ready, Set, Kill!_

Flynn, Drake, and Lisa's fingers began to rapidly press buttons in order to kill as many demons as they could while getting money to earn points and level up. "Jump on the half mouth beast!" Drake told Flynn. Flynn did and their characters were teleported into a new setting.

"Level up! Yes!" Drake cheered. Flynn exhaled in relief. Lisa growled as she was teleported into the same setting as Flynn and Drake. "Level up!" she said. "Copy cat!" Drake pointed at his sister. "Drake, look out!" Flynn warned his cousin but it was too late. Drake's character fell into a pit of fire.

"Only nine lives left!" Lisa laughed. "Shut up!" Drake snapped at her. Flynn ignored them as he tried getting out of a pit of annoying red demons. He started to remember a cheat code, knowing it was safe since Stormo wasn't allowed to read minds at the moment. He remembered and exploded the pit, killing all the demons and earning him six level up points.

"Level 135 already!" he exclaimed. Drake whistled in amazement.

Lisa's character found a short cut and tackled Drake's. "Get off me!" Drake shouted. He took out a dagger and stabbed Lisa in the face. Lisa lost two lives.

"What?!" she said in confusion and shock.. "Dagger of Chilled Heat," Drake winked. Lily growled. Her character climbed up a hill called Roll or Stole Hill and threw a boulder at Drake, losing him three lives. "You've got to be kidding!" Drake exclaimed angrily. Lisa grinned deviously.

Minutes had passed and Drake had already drowned Lisa in a pool of zombie fish, Lisa to spear tackle Flynn but failed when Flynn accidentally released a bat mutant on her in the process of helping Drake escape the Jail of Death. Lisa had stabbed a sword in Drake's stomach and choked him. Flynn led Lisa into a trap by turning on the acid fall, and Drake found the Fountain of Lives and earned four extra lives. But lost two when Lisa pushed him into a mine field while she was fighting a bounty hunter that Flynn paid to send him to kill her.

Lisa lost seven lives fighting the bounty hunter but beat him giving her three more. Flynn died when being ambushed by zombie criminals. Drake revived Lisa after she died opening a door that was really a monster mouth. But chopped her head off and stole some of her money.

Lisa tried having revenge but instead accidentally teleported Flynn in the middle of a war between gargoyles and goblins. Flynn had payback on her by trapping her inside a castle on fire with no exits after she dropped Drake from a bird beast into an angry mob of mutants.

Then three went into a wrestling match. They had to win four matches to get 20 level up points and 50 coins. Because Flynn and Drake had a bunch of wrestling games, they made through easily. Lisa had a hard time on the third match and Flynn and Drake had to wait 13 minutes just for her to finish to the last level. So she only got 10 level up points and seventeen coins.

All three were at the last level where it was actually everyman for himself. They had to fight in an arena with no way out. The only way to lose was to get disqualified, give up, or die and lose half your data. By now Flynn was a level 155, Drake was a level 110, and Lisa was a level 99.

"Are you kids sure you wanna finish this? The last level is deadly and unbeatable. I couldn't beat it, my friend who's a whiz at video games couldn't beat it, and not even the creator of this game could beat it! He didn't realize he was making the level impossible to defeat!" Hunson warned.

But Drake, Lisa and Flynn insisted to keep going anyway. They really wanted to win the bet. "What's the prize for beating the game again?" BMO questioned.

"It's invincibility, 100,000 coins; 10,000 level up points, and becoming the new owner of the game itself." explained Hunson

"Totes worth it!" Drake said. "You want to form an alliance, Flynn? Then after we kill Lisa, I'll sacrifice myself so you can win." Drake whispered.

Flynn agreed, but only for the first part. He didn't want his best friend being so close to beating the game but end up losing half his data.

"You guys can ally all you want. I'm still gonna beat the tar out of you two." Lisa proclaimed.

The level started and Flynn and Drake found themselves trying to kill Lisa while avoiding her killing them and getting destroyed and tortured by _all _the obstacles they've faced on the past levels.

Bounty hunters, pits of piranhas, zombie criminals, skeletal pirates, mutant bats, flesh-eating plants, door traps, flying weapons, acid falls, monster-like wrestlers, mine fields, and even things that have never been featured in the game like meteors, aliens, fire tornadoes, mutant spiders from volcanoes, demonic hounds, alien-like dragons, evil living technology, ninja monsters, and evil voids that lead you to the Dark Realm of No Escape.

"This is total flipping chaos!" Flynn exclaimed. "Yeah! I didn't expect this level to be _this _hard!" Drake agreed. "I admit this game is not beatable!" Lily shrieked.

Back and forth, the three would barely be able to dodge an obstacle, get attacked or killed by the obstacle, or would be trapped or surrounded and lose lives trying to get out.

"How are we going to win this?!" Drake yelled. Flynn then remembered the cheat code book he and Drake got last Christmas and never put their eyes off the words and advice until they were done. The information was permanently glued to their brains.

Flynn whispered Drake what he remembered and the cousins then found an advantage. They put their controllers upside down and played with them like that.

The others were confused at what they were doing but figured it out when they witnessed Flynn and Drake destroying and avoiding the obstacles easily.

"What?!" hissed Lisa in shock.

Drake and Flynn rapidly pressed the upside down buttons at random orders, working together and getting rid of each obstacle.

"I didn't know that was possible!" Hunson exclaimed. "This is getting intense and amazing!" BMO cheered. Stormo cawed in agreement.

Soon, there was nothing left except for Flynn, Drake, and Lisa.

_At least I don__'__t have to worry about those dumb obstacles anymore,_ Lisa thought.

Flynn, Lisa and Drake began their showdown and it appeared that Flynn and Drake were winning. Flynn had eight lives left, Drake had five, and Lily had six.

Drake whispered to Flynn that Flynn needed to either kill him to take his lives as a better advantage against Lisa, or Drake would just transfer them to him.

But Lisa heard him and the two were distracted, she came from behind Drake and penetrated a Venomous Blade Queen Kunai into Drake's heart, making him lose all the lives and half his data.

Everyone else was shocked. Drake dropped his controller and ran in the kitchen without a word.

Lisa frowned and felt guilt rise up in her. Flynn was sorry for his pal, but wanted to annihilate Lily. His character punched her in the face, and stabbed her brain out, giving Flynn four of her lives.

Before Lisa even moved again, Flynn snapped her neck, transferring two lives to Flynn. Lisa threw a bomb at Flynn who dodged but barely and lost five lives to Lisa. But he then sliced Lisa's spine out, making her lose six. Flynn now had 15 lives and Lisa only had four.

Lisa began to sweat as Flynn cornered her with a sword in his left hand and a gauntlet in his right. "This ends…NOW!" Flynn shouted and he stabbed the top of the gauntlet with his Sword of Energy, giving the gauntlet more power and it blasted at Lisa, who burned and exploded into nothing.

Words on the screen read _You Win! _and showed that Flynn now had 739, 152 coins, a level 10, 155 gamer, he had invincibility and could travel anywhere in the game world and do whatever he wants with it, and he now owned the game.

There was a moment of silence. Then BMO said, "Flynn won!" and everyone else began to cheer and congratulate Flynn.

Lisa sighed. "Well, Flynn, you beat me. I guess this does prove that you're best at any video game. Now since half of my data is lost, I'm never playing this game again." Lisa was about to leave, a tiny tear slipping from her eye, but Flynn stopped her.

"Wait," he stated, frowning in guilt. "Because I have invincibility, I can do whatever I want with the game. So…" Flynn took his controller and began to press buttons at random. "…I'm going to recover you and Drake's lost data." He finished and Lisa saw that all her data was back.

"My data's been recovered?!" Drake popped out from the kitchen ran into the living room checking his profile. "Awesome!" he exclaimed joyfully, wiping his eyes and sniffling.

"I say this causes for a celebration," Hunson said.

* * *

"McNightster's!" yelled the kids in joy as they arrived at the restaurant.

Flynn smiled. Only one step closer to discovering the secret.

* * *

**Next chapter: Dust**


End file.
